leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Averdrian
| hp5_lvl = | mp_base = 302 | mp_lvl = 44 | mp5_base = | mp5_lvl = | dam_base = 55 | dam_lvl = 2.95 | as_base = 10 | as_lvl = 2.5 | arm_base = 1 | arm_lvl = 0.25 | mr_base = | mr_lvl = | hidden = }} is a cancelled champion. The Smurf Abortion (Placeholder Title and Lore) His mommy didn't love him. Left him in the trash can soon after he was ejected. This is the reason behind his lack of ethical behavior. Poor sod. Development It was initially thought Averdrian had been reworked into , however Steven 'Coronach' DeRose confirmed that wasn't the case.Coronach debunks Heimerdinger being Averdrian and Nidalee being Priscilla Still, Heimerdinger's name had appeared once in v0.9.22.14. Averdrian's icon was used as the icon for on the PBE before his release. Lead Effects Artist 'Nocturne' had Averdrian as his avatar picture in the old forums, a gesture of his commitment to have the champion released.Nocturne is committed to releasing Averdrian However, in July 2011, he finally changed his avatar picture to , which implied Averdrian had finally been canceled. And yet confirmation had come earlier, for on the 2010 Harrowing map skin for Summoner's Rift a coffin containing Averdrian (along with two others each containing and ) could be seen, effectively serving as the final 'nail in the coffin' regarding his cancellation.2010 Harrowing Map Easter Eggs The presented information is extracted from Closed Beta 1 (25-Mar-2009)(History) A closer look at "Averdrian - The Astral Guardian". There are minor wording adjustments for this presentation. The original title was "The Astral Guardian", but later changed to "The Smurf Abortion". Abilities Averdrian’s personal data indicates possibly 5 Astral Spirits instead, but the description is overwritten. Sends a coiled beam of light to an enemy, dealing damage. This damage is not preventable in any way. |leveling = }} |target range= |cooldown = 6.6 |cost = |costtype = Mana |affects = Enemy |targeting = unit |spelleffects= single |notes = * No additional details. }} Releases a pulse of energy, dealing damage around Averdrian and enemies within 100 units for 5 seconds. |leveling = }} }} |effect radius= 200 |cooldown = 6.6 |cost = |costtype = Mana |affects = Enemy |targeting = none |spelleffects= aoe |notes = * No additional details. }} Absorbs one of his Spirits, granting him additional spell damage and a damage aura dealing damage each second to nearby enemies for 60 seconds. |leveling = }} }} |cooldown = 4.8 |target range= 200 |effect radius = 100 |cost = |costtype = Mana |affects = Self, Enemy |targeting = unit |spelleffects= aoe |notes = * No additional details. }} Ensnares an enemy in deadly energy, strangling it. Caster for 5 seconds to deal damage each second to the target, and all movement and actions for the target. |target range= |leveling = }} |cooldown = 30 |cost = |costtype = Mana |affects = Enemy |targeting = unit |spelleffects= single |notes = * No additional details. }} Unused Averdrian's energy shield. Gains damage reduction. |leveling = }} |affects = Self |target range= 200 |cooldown = 30 |cost = 75 |costtype = Mana |targeting = none |notes = * No additional details. }} Trivia * icon is currently (buff obtained by slaying ) and used to be . Media Gallery= Averdrian Concept 01.png|Averdrian Concept (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Averdrian Render.png|Averdrian Model AverdrianCoffin.jpg|Averdrian Coffin in Halloween Summoner's Rift cs:Averdrian es:Averdrian pl:Averdrian zh:Averdrian Category:Cancelled champions